A Different Love?
by KhasKlwn
Summary: Both Samus and Zelda end up in a foreign area, and they meet in bad circumstances. Can Samus win the heart of someone who isn't aware of the idea of a woman being with another woman? Zelda/Samus Yuri
1. Meeting, and Greeting

**Uncertain Guided Path  
****By: KhasKlwn**

Zelda's PoV  
"Princess, we shouldn't go near it." One of the guards insisted as Link stood to the side and stared blankly into space thinking. Ganondorf cannot be back, he was eliminated this time, not imprisoned. What could've caused this giant sphere to appear in Hyrule Field... It slowly grew seemingly to absorb everything that touches it. It grew tremendously slow though so it gave us time to think... Perhaps I could try and cast a barrier on it to keep it from continuing to grow... We have to try something.

"Let's go, I'm going to try and cast a barrier spell of Nayru's Love around the sphere to perhaps keep it from increasing in size." I let out. Me and Ganondorf and some of the grand fairies are the only magically inclined people in Hyrule. So it would seem I'd have to be up to this task. I was expecting of course an opposing idea to prevent me from going near it.

"No, that's too dangerous." Let out Link. He thought about what to say and came up with "Let's think a little bit longer." He continued. I shook my head.

"It may be moving slow now, but for all we know it could double in size over night. We should take as many actions as we can while we think." I told them.

"But... Zelda!" Link tried to reason using my name, but I'm tired of people thinking so small of me and my capabilities.

"We're going, That's an order." I let out. Link looked upset... I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I hope you come with us. It'll make me feel much better." I smiled at Link. He was a good friend. He worries, he listens, he cares, and he is nearly completely unselfish.

"I'll come Zelda.. but I don't have to like it." I nodded. He can save Hyrule, then so can I.

"Prepare the chariot please." I let out as I turned heal to head toward my quarters to get ready.

**Samus' PoV  
** "Samus until we identify it, just keep the area clear." Let out colonel Swans of the UFD. I simply nodded. "If it's something valuable we can't let the pirates have it." I put his chatter in the back of my mind not really paying attention. The mission was as simple as protect. That's all he has to say. Everything else I already know. Telling me intel like I'm all bronze and no brains. I spend all my time alone. I got nothing else to do than to study, and train. Entertainment is never helpful to human development. I began tapping my fingers one after another on the armrest waiting patiently

I had parked my ship to hover near this orb about 20 feet from it. Trying to analyze it's contents with my own scanners. It contains 78 Nitrogen, 21 Oxygen, 1 Argon, less than .05 Carbon dioxide. and a million other small gases that add up to 1... Which concludes to be. Just normal Air. Normal air we breathe everyday. But how is that possible? It has to be more than just air. Air forms Tornados, not spheres.. especially ones that tend to grow in size.

"Samus, our scanners show pirates are on their way to your location. They should be there in approximately 10 minutes." The moment he said pirates, I was already in battle mode.

**Zelda's PoV  
**"Be careful." Link told me standing right beside me.

"I will." I assured him. I put my hands together with 5 inches in between my open palms. I gathered the power of the Goddess Nayru and summoned Nayru's Love. I formed it around the orb. "Now we wait." I told them.

"It's growing a bit more. It's going to touch the barrier soon." Link let out. I stared at it and hoped for the best. Although suddenly my legs felt weaker, and my mind felt more unsure of itself. My hands began to tingle in a nervous fashion.

The second it touched Naryu's Love, the size of it grew immensely and took me by surprise. Link yelled something at me, but I was too paralyzed to move as the orb grew toward me in nearly the blink of an eye... And all my eyes could sense was White. No shades, No depth.. Just white...

_Meanwhile..  
_**Samus' PoV  
** I began pulling out a bit so I'm not such an easy target. I set the controls to take me another 1,000 feet back from the orb, but then suddenly the orb behind me grew in size. I didn't realize it til it was too late. The scanners didn't pick up anything strange. I relied too much on my equipment with a unknown phenomenon. Rapidly the outside of my ship began turning white... like a flash bang happened on the outside of the ship. I tried to see if I could fly out of it at max speed. But I felt like It wasn't doing anything at all... I suddenly felt sleepy... like Someone drugged my meal and I couldn't stop my eyes from giving out. My body felt like I was trying to control Jello. I slowly fell to the floor... hoping for the best.

**Link's PoV  
**"It took Zelda... and then the Orb vanished before I could leap into it. I failed her... ERRRAAAHH" Again, I felt angry and extremely helpless. I punched the dirt and tore the grass that was beneath me. The other guards just stared at me, probably fully understanding how I felt right now. I felt it.. I knew this was a bad Idea... But I let Zelda go over my intuition... why am I so stupid...

**Colonel's PoV  
**"It swallowed Samus?!?" I couldn't believe it. Our Ace, had vanished to a simple recon mission. "Is the Orb still there?" I asked a UFD Marine.

"No sir, it shrunk in size then vanished." The Marine reported. "Permission to speak freely sir." I nodded. "I believe it was some kind of warp portal, If Samus was warped somewhere into space atleast she was in her ship. But Space is vast... She may not know where she is."  
He continued.

"That's positive thinking soldier, but we lost a battle today... And lost our ally, our friend..." I told him. Not in the since she was dead... but for all we know she was sent somewhere into space so far away She'd be dead if she tried to get back here from traveling so long.

_One Day Later...  
_**Samus' PoV  
** My eyes sting, the bright white light must've burned my retinas. I grabbed my forehead feeling an enormous amount of pain in it. I tried to keep my eyes open to my surroundings. I was still in my ship I could feel the cold steel at my fingers as I laid on all fours. My brain felt like it weighed a ton for some reason. I pushed myself up so I was kneeling then forced myself to my feet. I looked out my front screen and all I could see was a grass field. with some trees lining and showing a border to a forest at a very far distanceI hit my transmitter to send out a signal to UFD. But it went out to nothing. I then tried to send a general emergency help transmission. nothing... No station or ship within a 1,000,000 light years...

"Where the hell am I..." I tried to start up my ship to fly into space.. but it wouldn't fly... All other mechanics seemed to be working.. There is no reason it shouldn't be able to fly at the moment. Feeling confused and completely lost at what to do I decided to go outside to take a look at my surroundings. Opening the hatch I put my Chozo suit on just in case. As the hatch lowered and hit the ground I thought maybe I'm dead and I am already in the afterlife? Better not think of such foolish assumptions especially since I felt as real and alive as I did before I got sucked in. And I don't think Hell would look like this, nor would a Heavenly place let me have such a bad headache. I continued to walk in the very green grass. It was almost like the grass seen in commercials, that are most likely fake. I took some more steps, creating distance between me and the ship.

I ran a scan with my visor on the surrounding area. It was normal air so I could breathe it if I wanted to. I then turned to my left a bit and my scanners picked up a warm signal. It was a woman laying in the grass a bit further down. I began heading in her direction, maybe she lived here and could answer my questions. Hopefully she speaks english, and can explain where I am. I knelt down to her unconscious body. I shook her arm a little bit to see if I could get a reaction. She moaned for a second and rolled onto her side. I gave her another nudge with the tip of my gun. And her eyes very slowly fluttered open. She didn't see me immediately, like she was in a trance and her memories were rushing to her. That's when her eyes went into a worried expression and then she looked at me. She gasped, and fire developed in her hand. _What the hell... is going on? _"Wait..." I tried to let out, but it came out in a robotic tone, ment to hide who I was. Perhaps she isn't use to seeing technology. I put my gun and hands up in a surrender position before she started using her little ball of fire. Best not to underestimate my opponents if she turns out to be one.

"Who are you? and why did you bring me here?" She demanded. Narrowing her eyes in anger at me. Realizing I must look intimidating in my suit I hit the button to release my helmet. Some compressed air shot out threw the cracks of my helmet, then I reached my hands up and slowly removed it. I showed this young woman my face and put on a smile to try and calm her down.

"I was really about to ask you the same question." I told her. I held out my hand for her to take so I could help her to her feet.

"So your not a monster? Sorry... I never seen such odd armor before." She told me.

"Don't worry about it, If something foreign and scary looking was in front of me when I woke up. I'd probably behave the same way." I assured her. I shook my hand letting her know it was there.

"What kind of magic is in your armor? It's glowing.." She asked. She finally held up her hand but didn't hold my hand in a handshake matter as I expected. She just laid her hand in mine and let me do all the pulling.

"Magic? There is no such thing. This is just neuroplasmatic eurolytes giving energy throughout the..." I stopped looking at her really confused expression. "Never mind. It's not magic it was built." I told her.

"Magic is real.." She told me. I grinned, as I laid my left hand on my hip and leaned on my right leg a bit.

"Ok, show me." I asked her.

"What.. really?" She asked me.

"I'm still waiting..." I let out a small laugh, this should be amusing.

"Well ok.." She said. She put her hands above her head and bent her wrist outward much like a belly dancer would get ready to dance. She began to spin in place, then her body turned into a blur with green and white ribbons surrounding her. Then in a blink of an eye she vanished. I looked to my left then to my right... I heard her knocking on my back like it was a door. I turned and thought deeply at an explanation. "See?" She let out.

"That's an odd trick. Illusion perhaps?" I tried to conclude how she did it but nothing came to mind.

"It's magic.." She said sounding a little upset that didn't change my opinion.

"Sorry... it's just a bit hard for me to believe." I let out.

"So you don't know how you got here?" She asked.

"No.. Some strange orb grew and sucked me in..." I said putting my finger near my chin lost in thought.

"Oh... same thing happened to me.." She said. _Really?_ I guess she is just as lost as I am.

"If your magic is real why don't you just teleport back?" I asked.

"It's not that simple, I can't just think of where I want to be and be there. I have to know point A, and point B. Even then I can't teleport across the world..." She sighed... She dropped to her knees for a second in her dress. And she put some of her weight on her hands. "How am I ever going to get back... I have a kingdom waiting for me." She said. _Kingdom? _"I have a lot of responsibilities left undone." I could see she was probably about to start crying letting all the bad things rush into her train of thought.

"Hey, don't worry we'll find a way out of here. I just have to get my ship working and we can enter space." I told her.

"Space? you mean you can travel the stars?" She asked getting her mind off her worries.

"Yes, my ship is right behind me there." I said pointing behind me.

"I saw it before, I thought it might've been a home." She asked.

"It kinda is." I told her.

"So what are the stars like?" She asked.

"Well they are actually just giant burning gases probably billion times larger than the planet you came from." I told her.

"Planet?" She asked.

"uh, yes the entire land you were from was one big planet. Did you perhaps have a moon? A big sphere in the sky, not one that lights up the world, but one that dimly lights the night?" I asked.

"Yes we do!" She said getting interested.

"Well that's sorta like another planet. It's really big but it's so far away it looks small. There are millions of other lands or planets just like yours out there, I probably came from one far far away from where you live, so far I probably couldn't even travel there." I told her.

"Wow is space really that big?" She asked. I just simply nodded.

"Would you like to see inside my ship? I mean to get our minds off our troubles for a while. At least until we find a way out of this area. Besides you can show me more of your 'magic'" I emphasized on magic still not sure if she's just pulling tricks.

"Ok." She nodded. Her frown was back on her face obviously she is still worried, but at least she's strong enough to not have to make me baby sit her.

"Al right then let's go." I hit a button on my armor, and my suit materialized into my ship in it's hangar. Leaving me in just my Zero Suit.

"Um.. how can you not believe in magic when you just did that?" She asked.

"That wasn't magic, My armor broke into a million tiny pieces and floated through the air off my body into my ship and repieced itself back together." I told her.

"I see..." She said kind of understanding the kiddy terms I used to explain it. She seems smart, just not with technology. I'm sure she grasped what I told her... I think.

As we neared my ship, I opened the hatch door. She looked at everything like a child in a museum. She's pretty cute. I slapped my forehead with my palm. I really got to stop thinking like that. Her smile definitely fits her better, than her sad expression she had earlier.

"Hold on to me. It's going to lift us into the ship." I told her. She gave me a confused look for a second. I signaled for it to lift us in. Zelda as predicted lost her balance. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to keep her still. She put her hands on my shoulders, as she came toward me with her arms it looked like she was about to embrace me but stopped at the shoulders. "Shouldn't have hesitated." I winked at her. She took her hands off my shoulders after she readjusted her balance.

"Sorry all of this is very new to me." She told me. She looked away tapping her finger tips together with both hands.

"haha, don't worry. I look like I bite, but really I'm open minded and very understanding. I know you don't understand what's going on and I've been calculating that since we met. Hence why I told you to hang on before it lifted us up." I told her. I smiled trying to make her feel more comfortable. I was use to being put in impossible situations so this little side-track won't bother me until I am one hundred percent sure I can't fix it. The lift stopped and I waved my hand to signal for her to follow.

"By the way..." I started as she walked off the lift. "My name is Samus Aran... and you are?" I asked tapping my temple with my index finger.

"Zelda." She introduced.

"That's a beautiful name." I told her. She smiled, and put her hands behind her back, holding her middle and index finger on her right hand, with her left hand.

"Your name is very pretty." She replied.

"My name sounds like a boy's name I know." I said at the same time.

"What? no, how does your name sound like a boy's name?" She asked me confused.

"Um... uh.. never mind long story. I'll tell you later." I assured her.

"Ok." She replied.

"By the way Zelda, please treat my home like your home." I told her.

"Well to be honest, I don't really do much in my home except debate, train for combat, study, analyze problems in my kingdom. I never really do much house stuff. I'm a princess where I come from." She told me.

"Princess?!" I asked.

"Yes, that's not a problem is it?" She asked.

"No it's not... I just hope your not offended I treat you like a normal person." I told her.

"Oh no!" she blushed a bit. "I actually prefer people to treat me like a commoner." She let out.

"Commoner? You mean like low class citizens?" I asked. not realizing the context of what I said as difficult for her.

"Low class? I guess you could say that." She replied. Ok so she understood. I shouldn't treat her like a 4 year old.

"You said you also train for combat. Is that what your magic is for?" I asked.

"Well, my magic is used for a lot of things but it can be used for that." She told me. "I use magic for healing, protecting, purifying curses, traveling, and fighting. Although I don't only use magic to fight, I can fight without it to." She continued.

"Oh really? We should spar some time." I told her.

"What? you want to fight me?" she asked.

"Sure why not? It's not like we are trying to kill each other." I told her.

"Um... I don't want to hurt friends." She told me.

"Well, I appreciate you referring to me as a friend. If you don't like to spar that's fine. haha, I just like to test my abilities versus others is all." I told her.

"I see." She let out.

"Anyways, Zelda, May I show you around?" I asked.

"Oh! most certainly." She replied.

**Zelda's PoV  
**"This.. is the lobby, it is basically my study room, I have very little modes of entertainment. I normally don't believe in entertainment. It's bad for the mind, especially when people are depending on you." Samus told me. I smiled feeling like she knows how my life works as well.

"It's like you just described my life right there." I told her. Me and this stranger who comes from a completely different world seems to have a lot in common with me.

"Heh, well I guess you had your fair share of worries." She told me. She fingered the air to motion me to follow. "In here is the kitchen." I followed. I looked inside. Everything was grey, and black, and some parts were glowing. Her home felt so new, the style so fresh feeling.

"Your kitchen looks nothing like kitchens from back home." I told her. I don't see any wood for fire, or pots, or much less ingredients.

"Well, from my understanding. you probably have to cook and prepare your food from surroundings. Am I right? like harvesting food out of the ground?" She asked me.

"Um.. yes." I replied. There are other ways to get food?

"From where I am from. We have compressed little things that look like rocks. But once put into this machine here." she walked toward a large hard box, and opened the door. "It'll un-compress the rock like thing you see here, into food. Uh.. how to explain this better... You and me are made up of things so small we can't see it with our eyes. We call it an atom where I come from. Well Basically, food is made by a machine, much like farmers from where you are from except machines aren't people. It's kinda like if you saw my armor moving around on it's own. It squishes it into this size, and this machine the big box before you, takes it back to it's normal size." she tried to explain. I was a bit lost, but I kind of understood what she was saying.

"So.. food is made of atoms to? and it pushes and squishes atoms to make that really small, then that box makes it unsquished?" I asked. Samus smiled at me and nodded. I wonder what Samus is thinking half the time. She sure smiles a lot when I'm trying to learn.

"Anyways Zelda, I don't expect us to be stuck here for this long, but this food can last us up to 10 years for the both of us. I have that much food on my ship." She told me.

"Wow, so you're kind of like a princess to!?" I asked her.

"What? what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well instead of people trying to do things for you, you have items and stuff that isn't alive do things for you." I told her my logic. Although now I'm not so sure if my analogy was so well put forth.

"hehe, I guess Zelda. You could say that." I smiled out of embarrassment at making such a silly comparison.

"Anyways this is the bathroom." She told me.

"This is where you clean yourself?" I asked. Just making sure we are using the same sense of what a bathroom was.

"Yes." Samus acknowledged and moved out of the room. She pointed at the next door, as we walked near it. "That's my bedroom." She told me. I nodded, and she got to the door, and it automatically opened for her. She turned on the light, and let me glance at her room. "You can sleep in here, until we figure this mess out." She told me. But out of unselfish habits, I shook my head.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked. Samus put her index finger of her left hand to her temple. While her right arm held up her left elbow. She started tapping her head. Guess she is thinking. When I think I play with my hands. Samus seems to play with her head.

"I can sleep in the cockpit, don't worry." She assured me.

"But, your bed is so big. Can't we both use it?" I asked. It made sense for both of us to use the bed, it was big enough for two. When I asked this Samus turned very red, and covered her face.

"That bed is not big enough for two." She told me. What? I looked back again. It still looked pretty big to me.

"It looks big enough to me..." I told her.

"If any of us roll over we'll hit the other person." She told me.

"Are you ok? Samus?" I asked her face was getting a little more red.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your face! It's all red." I told her. She turned around and looked down and shook her head.

**Samus' PoV  
**_What the hell? Why does she insist we share? I would get really bad thoughts while trying to sleep. It really is big enough for two people but I don't want to get distracted from sleep. I must come up with some kind of excuse._

"Why do you want me to share the same bed so badly?" I asked talking to the wall to hide my face.

"I already told you that. Beds are comfy, and there is enough room for two. I don't want to steal your bed all to myself Samus." She told me. Why did I even ask that question? I guess subconsciously I wanted her to say something else. Like I wanted her to say in some fantasy world . _'Because I like you Samus' _See that's exactly why I don't want to share a bed. My head will flood with these thoughts.

"Right, but..." I started but she put her hand on my shoulder to interrupt me. This is getting too weird, even for me.

"Shhh, stop talking so much. Just share it with me, you'll see it's not so bad." She assured me. She isn't going to give up. I can tell she's stubborn.

"Al right, fine.. you win." I told her putting my hands up in defeat.

"Good." She let out. "You act so weird about such a tiny thing Samus." She told me. _That's because you don't think like me Zelda. _

"..." I just stood there making no comment.

"Acting as if you were some young man I invited to sleep together in the same bed." My shoulders jumped, and my face felt a large amount of warmth entering my cheeks. I had to end this conversation, or I may die of a brain clot from all the blood rushing to my head.

"Follow me Zelda, I'll show you the last 3 rooms." I told her hiding my face until my cheeks decided to stop acting like solar panels.

"Your house is nice, but it's kind of small." She told me.

"Well it is just a ship. But it serves enough purposes to be a house." I told her.

"My house is really big. I wish I could show you it, it's so pretty." She told me.

"I wish I could see it to." I told her. She smiled, as I looked back at her with the corner of my eye.

"Samus..." She called my name.

"hmmm?" I asked.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to our worlds?" She asked me. My eyes drooped a bit showing worry.

"Yes Zelda, I do, because history has proven time and time again, people can do things they set their minds to." I told her. She smiled, with her eyes closed.

"You speak wise words Samus." She told me.

"Thanks, your pretty smart yourself." I told her. We walked pass the workshop. "That's where I fix my stuff, Lots of dangerous tools in there Zelda. I don't want you to go in there." I told her. She nodded looking at the door. "I'm serious, you could really really hurt yourself if you don't know what you're doing." The door opened for the cockpit, and I walked in. "This is the cockpit. This is where I sit to fly the ship." I told her.

"Wow, so many lights, and things." I laughed a little bit at her description of my cockpit. Zelda walked into the cockpit but in a little rush. Why did she do that? Is she afraid the door will fall on her?

"Zelda, you know the door won't fall on you." I told her.

"Oh did you know that's what I was thinking." She asked.

"The way you scurried in her, that's how." I reminded her of her actions.

"Oh.." She replied.

"Don't worry, If you stand anywhere near the door, it will stay open until you're far enough away." I told her.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little bit." She replied.

"Let's go grab a small meal then." I told her giving her a big grin. "Show me how to get to the kitchen, I want to see how well you were paying attention to direction." I asked.

"Uh ok.." And thus Zelda began to lead me around my ship.

CHP END.  
Please Comment.


	2. Past, and The Unknown Territory

**Chapter 2  
Talks of the Past**

Samus' PoV  
"So, tell me a bit about yourself Ms.Princess." I commanded in a polite tone as I stirred my food with my spoon.

"Oh, please just call me Zelda." she replied waving her right hand, to the right of her cheek.

"I was just kidding with you Zelda." I assured her. She looked confused. I guess sarcasm isn't present everywhere.

"Oh.. well I grew up in the Kingdom of Hyrule, and every princess born in Hyrule was named Zelda. There would only be one princess, so two princesses having the same name was unlikely. For some reason a boy was never born... No one could explain it, well any ways, Once in a long while a princess would be born with the Triforce of Wisdom, which is this." Zelda held up her hand to my face showing me the back side of her gloved hand. And suddenly the triangle on the bottom left of 3 triangles making a big triangle glowed. Zelda looked down, holding her face up with her hands over the table. 

"Well, any ways I was a unlucky princess to be born with this curse." She told me. She took a sip of her soup from her spoon, very proper like, and placed her spoon on the table again. I had to ask her a question.

"Wait how is having that a curse?" I asked.

"I'll get to that now." She paused for a second then continued.

"Normally, if a princess gets the triforce of wisdom, their job is to shower their wisdom to the person with the triforce of courage. It is usually a dark.. very dark time for hyrule. In my case Ganondorf broke free from imprisonment, and got some alternate dark universe to try and take over our world of light. Any ways long story short, Link saved me, then me and him combined our power to kill Ganondorf." Zelda looked a little sad. However link's name saving her stuck out like a soar thumb, so me being my nosey self had to ask her a question.

"I'm sorry... Did you and link... you know...?" I asked. Zelda tapped her fingers together.

"Do I know what?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Get married? Fall in Love?" I asked. She looked down at her food for a second and gave it some thought.

"I'm not sure what I feel for him. He's like the dream man any girl could ever want... But, I feel like he's only a friend." She answered. This pleased my ears, but at the same time, made me wonder something else...

"Well, I could tell you about my past, not nearly as mystical as yours. But you can definitely understand that perhaps my time alive is just as dark, if not darker than yours." Zelda looked surprised, then sat down her spoon and waited for me to start.

"It started off with me and my family, My biological one..." Before I could continue Zelda already had another question.

"Biological one?" She asked.

"Yea, the mom you were born from, and the dad that gave the seed. They would be your biological family. Family related by blood." I told her. She nodded and took a sip.

"My dad was meeting with the Chozo, which are bird like aliens that were very advanced in technology. However they had a very old way of thinking." I explained. Well anyways then I was just a little girl no older than 3-4. I went to go play out with the Elder Chozo, away from human camp. And he tried to bestill great knowledge into me when I could hardly understand what he was saying. But I remember having fun in the environment... Then that's when a huge explosion came from camp. I started running back despite the Elder Chozo's words. My fears were on my mother and father. When I had finally emerged from the forest... Well There stood Ridley... He's the definition of a soulless being, without a heart, probably a lot like your Ganondorf. Any ways fortunately for me when he saw me. He didn't kill me... He roared loudly at me and he frightened me so bad... I ran back into the forest, away from the burning camp site. After I was finally able to recover from being un-talkative and alone. I asked the Chozo Elder if he could make me into a Warrior... So I can save people from what he did to them. At first he did not want such a future for me.. But eventually he understood the look I had in my eyes. My hatred for the Pirates, and Ridley fueled my training. I trained hard day in, and day out. With only breaks for food. And a occasional learning lesson from the Elder. So the Chozo put all of their faith into me as some kind of hero based on their prophecies. I headed out and destroyed countless pirate bases, I destroyed mother brain, Kraid, Dark Samus, Countless metroids.." I drifted my throught process off.

"Did you get Ridley? the guy that ruined your life?" She asked me.

"I don't know to be honest.. I thought I killed him like 5 times before... but he some how manages to return." I could feel the hate burrowing inside my chest. It's like he's immortal.

"Just like Ganondorf..." Zelda sighed.

"Yeah..." I sighed as well. "Perhaps talking of our past was not a good idea at the dinner table... I mean since we both have a tough history." I let out. I went to get a drink of water from my glass. Savoring every satisfyingly cold drop.

"Samus have you ever fell in love with somebody?" She asked. This question was random and surprised the hell out of me. I tried to react while drinking water, and it resulted in a heavy amount of coughing, and eyes watering. "Oh my goddesses, Samus are you ok?" She asked me. I slowed down my coughing and nodded.

"Sorry about that, your question caught me off guard." I told her. "Anyways, no I haven't... And for someone like me. Love is less likely to happen." I can't believe I said that outloud.

"What do you mean like you?" She asked.

"I mean someone who kills for a living." I changed it around. Afraid I guess of Zelda's reaction if I told her I prefer woman.

"Oh..." Zelda let out. "Never had anyone you were interested in?" She asked.

"Well... There was one person, Ssss-HE and I started dating once, but they were interested in another group of people more." I explained.

"Oh like who?" She asked.

"Men.." I replied too hastily. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"What?" She asked confused. I decided to just go the gay route. instead of explaining he was actually a she.

"Yea he preferred Men." I let out.

"You mean... He likes men, as a woman should like a man?" She asked.

"Yes, what do you think about that?" I asked, this was a good time to see her feelings on such a subject.

"I don't know never heard or thought of that." She let out.

**Zelda's PoV  
**Samus had this odd grin about her. Like she was staring into my soul. It almost looked like she was planning something sly. After staring at me for about 40 seconds Samus finally commented.

"Well I mean, do you find the idea repulsive or odd and kind of interesting?" She asked me. This topic of conversation was a bit more than bizarre. Same gender relationships? as if they were opposite genders?

"I don't know Samus... I really don't know what to think of it." I let out.

"All right, we can change topics." Samus said smiling. Samus blushed a little bit and tapped her spoon on her bowl.

"Would you like to take a walk outside? I mean, we just met and I think you're really interesting person to talk to Samus." I told her. She sure does blush alot when I compliment her. Then she did that sly grin, What in the Ganondorf is she thinking.

"Sure, we can do that. at least the scenery here is nice." She commented. I nodded with a smile. I wish I had met samus earlier, she very easily could have become my best friend. We got a lot in common.

"By the way, Do you have extra clothes? That I can maybe borrow?" I asked knowing sooner or later this dress was getting dirty.

**Samus' PoV  
** Why did I have to immediately imagine Zelda in my more revealing clothes. She's wearing quite a lot of clothes right now. I'm sure she'd like to remain somewhat in that fashion. I simply nodded and she grabbed her dishes off the table, and looked around. This confused me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Where is your sink." She asked.

"Sink? in the bathroom." I told her.

"What? you do your dishes there?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about? Crazy woman." I asked her.

"To clean these." She held out her bowl and spoon.

"Oh.. just leave it on the table." I told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Machines remember? They'll clean them for us." I told her. She nodded blushing. She must've forgot that things are done mostly mechanical around here. Not manual labor.

"Sorry." She said. she looked a little upset.

"Don't be." I put my hand on her shoulder. I tilted her chin up with my finger. "Look, we obviously come from different places. As long as your willing to understand that I may not understand you, and vice versa we should be fine." I told her. She smiled at me. This was when I realized her face was way too close to mine. Zelda closed her eyes. She stood there for about 10 seconds with her eyes closed. My face instinctively moved just a little closer. Why did I want to kiss her? Lucky for me she interrupted my trance by opening her eyes quickly with a loud response.

"You remind me so much of my mother Samus." She told me. Mother? definitely not the angle I was going for. I blushed a bit realizing she had no idea she very well could have been in for a big surprise. I never felt so floaty near a woman before. Zelda has some sort of aura to her. I can't quite place it.

"Your mother huh? How so?" I asked. She shrugged for a second, us still being a little closer to each other than the average personal conversation distance.

"So wise, and very understanding. You don't give or take too much. You like to meet everyone half way. Admirable traits that my mother shares." She told me. I nodded, trying to not undress Zelda with my eyes, as I could feel the warmth of her body without actually touching her. Much like standing in front of a heated engine of a vehicle.

"Well shall we head out?" I asked.

"Meet you outside." Zelda let out as she teleported outside. Cheater... I thought as I head for the exit hatch.

**Zelda's Pov  
** "How can such a lonely place look so beautiful... There is nothing out here." I looked around. The scenery's beauty was unmatched, but there was the chilling feeling of emptiness filling the air around me. I knelt down and felt the blades of grass at my ankles, and patted the soft soil. This place is too nice, it's almost creepy. I heard a loud noise behind me, probably Samus on her way out. It sounds a lot like someone was humming with the V sound. Samus looked a bit distraught as she walked toward me. "Feeling all right Samus?" I asked. She grinned at me nodded.

"Tomorrow Zelda, I'll work on a way to get us out of this mess." Samus assured me. I felt a little helpless, a feeling I've grown very tired of.

"Please... if there is anything I can do to help..." I offered. Samus put her hand on my head, messing up my hair a little bit. She smiled and wiggled her hand a bit.

"Trust me, you'll have plenty to do. Especially since you can use magic." Samus let out. She had a way of making someone feel good. A unique talent. Even in my most upset state she could probably cool my thoughts down.

"Thank you." I nodded to her. She took her hand off and looked at the ground to her right.

"Zelda..." She let out almost in a whisper.

"Yes Samus?" I asked worried about her concerned expression.

"Never mind." She stopped.

"Well, I'm here to listen if you want to share what's on your mind. I promise I won't laugh or hate you for it." I told her. I want to make her feel comfortable as well.

"You're a kind person Zelda. Your kingdom must be very lucky to have you." She commented. Samus was full of generous words and thoughts.

"You are too Samus." I told her.

"Any ways, shall we take that walk?" She asked.

"Absolutely, lets stroll toward the forest." I let out. She nodded and we began our journey to the forest.

_Later in the woods._  
**Samus' PoV  
** "Seems to be getting dark a bit." Zelda let out. I was dumb enough to not bring a light source. It did get dark a bit too fast I thought. Something felt... not right.

"Zelda.. I feel we should head back." I told her trusting the rising hairs on my neck. Zelda nodded, and snapped her fingers, a dim light formed in the palm of her hand and she held it up much like a torch. Lighting the gray woods a bit more to our liking. We continued back, but a fog began settling in. "We should move a little faster." I told her as we walked a bit quicker.

"Samus! wait!" I stopped to look back at her for a second. But I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Zelda!?" I yelled back waiting for an answer. Nothing... "ZELDA!?" I tried a little louder using my hands to cone the sound in one direction. Still no response... What in the hell? Zelda was not that far behind me. I felt something rise up the back of my leg. I turned around immediately drawing my pistol. Nothing was there. I heard a whisper behind me. I spun again waving my pistol around. It sounded like someone was making up their own words or was pretending to whisper because I couldn't make out their voice. I wanted to shoot but what if I shot Zelda? I can't take that risk.

"Zelda? Is that you?" I asked. I heard what sounded like a giant horn blowing behind me, not very loud, yet enough low pitch to it, to make your legs vibrate. The tree to my left was twisting. The bottom trunk twisted counter clockwise, the middle of the trunk twisted in the opposite direction, and the branches at the top also went counter clockwise. The shadows on the trunk made it look like a angry face. I felt a rumble, and jumped back. Roots sprouted from the ground pretty quickly. As I landed on the ground behind me, The floor was soft and mushy, much like quicksand. I tried to climb out, as I struggled to pull myself forward grabbing the soil, I found it to be no use, because the soil was breaking away from the solid ground too easily. I was making a little progress, but wasn't enough. I transformed my pistol into a whip, and latched it onto a branch above me.

As I began to retract it, I felt myself being freed from the mush. That's when I felt a strong grip on my ankle. The roots were trying to pull me back to the ground. I tried desperately to keep hold of my gun, using all my strength. I felt another vine wrap itself around my shoulder and armpit, then another got around my waste, and slowly snaked its' way up to circle my neck. As more and more vines got a hold of me, I could feel myself losing my grip. My gun began to feel like I was trying to hold it with a oily latex gloved hand. I was pulled back into the soil, and as my face neared the surface... I tried one last time.

"ZELDA!" I screamed as the soil began to block my air and vision.

_Meanwhile  
_**Zelda's PoV  
**"Samus! I said wait! Please..." Samus was swallowed by the fog as she left my sight. "Samus?" I called. I felt a little shaken. Evil was definitely present in the air. I summoned a bit of magic to try and see if I couldn't lift the cursed air around me. As my hands began to tingle with the aura of mana in the air, I casted a spell of The Breakable Seal. Doesn't seem to be working at all. What kind of place is this...

"Zelda..." I heard Link's voice behind me. I looked back, he stood there far back enough so that all I could see was a shadowy figure.

"Link..?" I asked to confirm. He put his arms out in a welcoming motion.

"Yes, come here Zelda. I'm here to help you." He let out.

"How did you get here?" I asked not taking a single step toward him yet.

"I also got sucked into the orb, a little bit later than you of course." He let out. I began walking toward him, then that's when his figure rippled like someone tossed a stone at him, and his shadow was in the water. His figure vanished, and then darkness was casted on my shoulders. I turned and found Ganondorf with red eyes staring down at me. His hand came quick to back hand my cheek. Strong, and surprising enough to knock me to my side on the cold dirt. Not Ganondorf... again...

"HMM!" He exclaimed probably mocking my weakness to his blow. I showered my whole body with mana quickly, and prepared myself to transform into Shiek. In nearly a second, my body felt weightless, and my eyes faded to red, and my hair changing its texture to blonde. My clothes around me tightening me and forming a more flexible garment. Bandages formed on my hands, feet, and head, and a large amount of it forming a scarf like formation around the front of my face to hide my face. I quickly put my magic into my physical attributes, which limited my magic. I jumped over Ganondorf. He was quick to grab my ankle over his head. I fell flat on my chest as he forced me to the ground. I turned and threw two needles in his fore-arm aiming for his tendons. He screamed in pain as his hand lost it's grip. I ran away from him, and found my surroundings to start clearing up.

As the fog, and sky began to clear, I found Samus wrapped to a tree to my right by vines. I sprinted toward her quickly. She was unconscious, and she looked banged up. I ran my hands threw the vines and cut them all. As Samus' legs began to collapse in a caved in manner, I knelt down and prompted her over my shoulder. I put my index and middle finger over her dorsalis pedis artery. Her pulse was still there and I could feel Samus' warm breath on my lower back, and if that wasn't enough to prove she was breathing I could feel her chest rising. I then ran as far as my legs could take me as the fog continued to clear up.

"Hang in there Samus." I told her unconscious form. I kicked off a tree trunk, then jumped up to a higher branch. I then leaped with Samus as high as I could. I looked down the direction I was heading. The end of the forest was near, and I could see her house. I landed on a branch below and then transcended down to the ground. I continued sprinting, and using all my endurance. Sweat found it's cooling way down my temple and above my brow. Was that really Ganondorf back there? It couldn't be. How could he have ended up where me and Samus had been sent to. Perhaps the forest could read the minds of it's occupants? Strange magic was here, and I planned to never venture into these woods again. As I passed the border of trees, I saw someone running beside me in my peripherals, I looked at them, and nothing was there. I never experienced such a frightening experience ever.

I neared her ship but sadly I had no idea how to enter her ship. She had done it herself earlier, and I can't teleport someone inside with me. I decided to stay as Shiek until the coast was clear. I knelt down and placed my left hand over Samus' butt and I knelt forward to allow her to fall back a bit. I used my left hand to shift up to her back as she fell forward off my shoulder. And I kept her from flying to fast and hitting the ground. I laid her down slowly. Samus' breathing became a bit irregular and this worried me. It seemed to be getting more shallow, and harder for her to breath. I wiped away the sweat from her face and again I felt helpless.

"Samus please wake up, you can't leave me alone in this place. You still have a ship to fix, and a pirate to kill, and people are depending on you." She continued to struggle breathing. It slowly became a wheezing sound. I pulled down my mask, and I knew she needed air bad. I did a head tilt chin lift to better open her air access from her trachea. I placed my lips around her mouth opening as best I could to keep air from escaping. I Blew, and watched her chest rise, then fall. I checked her pulse in her neck. Good she is still pumping blood. I placed my cheek over her mouth to feel for air, but to no avail she still was not breathing. I continued to breath for her, making my lungs her's. A minute went by and still nothing, but her pulse stayed present. I could feel some tears forming in the corner of my eyes. It distorted my view of her face in a blur, and I continued to force air into her lungs. Some mud from her mouth splashed on my face, I flew back from surprise. Acid reflux took charge and cleared her airway. As if oxygen was finally reaching her brain and turned it on, her eyes opened slowly. Samus' pupils began to dilate to the dim surroundings. She coughed and spat to her left, and looked at me. She looked confused, and began to shift away from me a bit.

"Who are you?" She asked. What...? Oh, that's right I transformed. "Where is Zelda?" Wow... Before I could respond she was quick to think of me and was worried.

"It's me Samus." I told her. She stared at me not fully taking in what I said.

"Who..?" She emphasized her question harder as if she was waiting for my name.

"Zelda." I told her. She shook her head.

"You're not Zelda." She told me moving away from me with her elbows, as she laid on her back.

"It is me Samus, I transformed and put my magic into physical attributes, so I'm a bit more... Well physically fit." I told her.

"If your Zelda explain the red eyes, and the blond hair." She commanded.

"How about I just transform back for you." I focused my mana out of my physical body, and my bandages unveiled and my much more loose dress could be felt on my skin. My hair faded back to brown, and my eyes back to brown as well. When I looked at Samus, she was covering her face from the light my transformation emits with her arm. "See?" I told her.

"Ok... What happened really? I was attacked by the environment and you vanished." She asked me.

"Samus I have something I need to tell you.." I told her as I caressed her cheek with the palm of my hand. She blushed and darted her eyes away from me.

CHP END. 


	3. Awkward Circumstances

**Author's Note:  
Dzd&Cnfzd: **It's not drastic inaccuracy. Zelda in Super smash brother's Brawl has Brown hair. Besides, Not every zelda had blonde hair. This isn't Ocarina of Time, or Twilight Princess Zelda. It's just a Zelda, from another time. Just how it is with like every game. Different generations will have different characteristics.

**Roy Kugisawa: **I'm working on getting atleast one done every sunday morning.

**Alice It's Raining: **Thanks for the Comments ;,

**Rehjae: **I have cancelled stories in the past, But I have a feeling this one will get done. Because I like where I'm going with it. and it doesn't feel excessively corny d

**Mare The Dream Reaper: **No need to apologize, as long as I can understand what you're trying to say. I however can't make mistakes because people are Definitely counting on grammar. ;D

**Lizzycello: **Thanks for your kind words. It will be continued

**Illidan182: **Next chappy is outd

**God of War ASATOR: **Where'd you go? Come back!

**Chapter 3  
Awkward Circumstances.  
Samus' PoV**  
"You really think it's him?" I asked Zelda after she told me about what happened to her in the forest. Zelda was being unusually close to me, it made my stomach turn in knots.

"Yea I think..." She didn't sound too sure of herself. That's when I noticed her eyes looked a bit unsettled, and I swear it seemed like she was crying earlier while I was unconscious, but stopped when I awoke. Was she crying for me perhaps? "Samus, how safe is it in your home?" She asked me. She looked back at my ship.

"It'd take a good 10 years for someone to try and break in, w/o using explosives or crashing spaceships into it." I told her. Where am I? The forest was moving on it's own, like in some horror movie or piece of fiction.

"Let's go Samus." She prompted to me after she hopped off her knee and onto her feet. She laid out her hand toward me, I took it and I pulled myself up.

"Zelda..." I let out toward her back as she headed for the ship. She stopped and turned her head left looking at me with the peripheral of her left eye.

"Yes Samus?" She asked.

"Thank you, I truly underestimated your talents. And I appreciate you saving me. I'm not use to being on the being saved end of some trouble." I told her. She nodded and turned back toward me completely.

"You're kind Samus, thank you for your words. It's not often I get to save someone." She told me.

"Also Zelda..." I continued, she raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you for crying for me." I told her. Zelda raised her cheeks and showed her beautiful teeth in a grand smile, it made me almost want to melt.

"You're welcome." She let out.

"Been a while since I had someone who truly cared about me as person and not as their pawn or savior." I told her. She let out her hand, waiting for me to take it. I stared at it for a good five seconds before snapping out of my trance. I grabbed her right hand with my left.

"Come on, lets head inside. We can get some rest, wake up, and together we can get out of this mess." She assured me. I was paying more attention to her warm hand holding mine. She started walking, and I followed next to her as we headed for the ship hand in hand. Despite my bruises and pain... It was worth it to meet Zelda and feel this small moment of bliss of being with someone I feel like I've known all my life. I just wish she could feel the exact same way about me. As I feel about her, or perhaps it's just wishful thinking.

_Inside the Ship  
_  
"Since that evil aura seemed to disappear as we left the forest, I think it's safe to say we are safe here." Zelda explained as we sat down on the couch side by side.

"There has to be something more to what is going on than what our eyes can see." I let out while rubbing my temples thinking hard. _If she truly saw Ganondorf perhaps he can come here? But since weird things were happening to me as well, this could be some kind of mind trap. Like the Aura in the forest could read our minds or something. I don't know what to think anymore. I coulda swore everything had a logical explanation but this is beyond bizzarre._

"We should make a rule... No going outside alone." Zelda let out. That is one good rule. Also next time I won't leave my ship without my suit.

"That's a good rule." I agreed as I prompted my feet on the desk. Zelda was staring at me intently and it was making me a little uneasy.

"Samus?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" I let out with my eyes closed in a exhausted tone.

"Mind if I heal your wounds?" She asked. This triggered more perversed thought as I opened my eyes to look back at her.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Your neck is bruised, and goddesses know where else you could be hurt." She replied. I shook my head, and rested my eyes again.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, the body has its' own way of healing." I told her with my eyes closed.

"Yes, but why wait when it can heal now." She assured me. She is persistent to help isn't she.

"Alright fine, but don't do anything kinky." I told her.

"Kinky?" She asked.

"Uh.. well.." I feel dumb, letting stupid things like that slip out. "It's nothing Zelda." I said smiling and holding my hand up in defense.

"All right lay down on your chair." Zelda commanded. I let out a little laugh and began to lay down on the sofa belly down.

"Yes, mam." I told her sarcastically as she knelt to my side. Zelda first placed her hands, around my neck gently. Her hands felt cold, yet it felt very comfortable. Perhaps I'm getting a little too hot... but the room is at normal temperature; it always is. That's when I could feel a strange feeling on my neck, after seeing Zelda's hands glow. It's like my muscles were shifting on their own. A few seconds, the odd feeling went away and so did Zelda's glowing hands.

"Well now your neck is fine." Zelda let out. "Are you injured anywhere else? I can't see your injurys through your blue suit." Zelda let out. This moment felt a little awkward because Zelda seems to think freely of being around woman easily and without perverse thoughts. And since I know this and every tiny thing she does close to me makes me think about the possibility of me and her being an item. As much as my dirty self wants Zelda to heal me all over, even in areas of my interest, I can't do that to her she doesn't comprehend the possibility of same sex relationships. So despite what my evil temptations want, I shook my head.

"I'm fine Zelda. Thanks for your help." I told her. Zelda smiled and got back to her feet. I shifted myself to a sitting position so she could sit back down next to me. When she sat back down she rested her upper body by placing her elbows on her lap and leaned forward. "Zelda this may be too soon to say..." I began.

"Say what?" She asked after I paused.

"In all my time alive. I feel like I know you and can trust you more than anyone I've ever met." I told her how it was. My feelings straight to the point. Leaving out the ideas that I'd like to be with her intimately. She looked a little sad, I was expecting a smile, or perhaps hoping for one. Zelda shifted to face me with her left leg prompted onto the sofa indian style while you right leg hung off the edge of the sofa.

"Samus.." She let out looking upset. "I'm sorry that you feel like that." She began. I was a bit stunned, she doesn't share the same feeling? I'm an idiot for saying such words on the first day of meeting someone. "It must've been very lonely for you... in your life time." She continued. "I have had quite a lot of people I can trust, and love." She stopped to search for the right words. "I can't imagine how it would be like to live your life so alone." I could see Zelda was in deep thought thinking about what she was trying to say to comfort me. "But you also are the only person I feel I can share my deep feelings with. I'm not sure I could even do that with Link. It's like only some conversations can be held between two women." Zelda let out. I let out a small smile and felt a small bit of warm blood hit my cheeks.

"Zelda.. I um.." I also tried to find words to respond but none came. Zelda jumped at me in a ambush and put her arms around my shoulder blades in a embrace. I fell backwards on the sofa with the princess in arms. Zelda laid on top of me, while my legs were spread flat resting on the sofa. Zelda's left cheek was softly carressing my left cheek, it felt alot like rubbing your cheek on a silky pillow at the right room temperature while being very sleepy. She had her arms around my shoulders to my back. I put my arms around her mid back, holding her. I could feel Zelda's breasts fighting for room with my own. She felt warm... Much like I had been sleeping in the cold night not realizing it... and she decided to show me the comfort of a warm blanket.

"You're not alone Samus. Not anymore." Zelda let out. Such kind words, but I knew full well, that eventually when we could get out of this mess. We will most likely split up again, and be back in our hell holes.

"Thank you Zelda..." what was this burning behind my eyes. The ceiling light began to swim and flow all over the ceiling. Oh.. I seem to be crying... tears of joy. I never really felt fear... until now. If we left... I probably won't ever feel this blissful again. Pirates and bombs and metroids don't frighten me... but the thought of Zelda no longer being there does. "Don't leave Zelda.." I slipped out.

"I won't." Zelda let out as she hugged a little harder. Her answer surprised me a bit, but I had to be realistic.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Zelda." I told her.

"I won't." Zelda let out. Much like when it's cold outside your blanket and you stick a foot out realizing you never want to leave the bed. That's nearly exactly how I felt at the moment. I could stay like this forever. After a few more seconds, which in my eyes lasted a few more minutes. Zelda pushed herself off of me and sat back up, then in came the cold. "We should probably get to bed Samus. A full day ahead of us tomorrow." She told me. I simply nodded as I pushed myself off the sofa. _Is it sad I wish I could be stuck here with Zelda and never go back? Why do I have to be the one with responsibility and duty... I don't want to be a hero anymore... Sure people show me respect where I cam from because I protect them. But Zelda isn't helpless herself, she actually saved me. I never thought I'd be the damsel in distress. I could work on the ship at a slow pace... _I thought as I got ready for bed.

CHP END

Next CHP  
**Bad Temptation**


	4. Bad Temptation

**Chapter 4  
Bad Temptations**

**  
Author's Note: **Firstly I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I was practicing for a SSBM tournament in Georgia coming soon. As well as being slightly discouraged thinking this could potentially be a failed story. But my faith is back, and I'm here to write. I also decided to experiement, based on a few of the reviews I got. People wondered what the other was thinking in the same situation. So I decided for atleast one chapter I'd do just that. So you will see repeats of the same scenarios, but in a different point of view. So you can get a grasp on their thinking.****

Zelda's PoV  
As I entered the bedroom I sat on the bed immediately as Samus behind me walked toward a wall. _Where is she going? _I pondered. I just stared at her as she placed her palm on the wall and then the wall split open. I'll probably never get use to this house. Samus as her usually kind self turned to explain.

"Tomorrow Zelda, I'll work on the ship so it'll accept your commands and your handprints to open and access controls." Samus let out. I lifted my cheeks at her as I took off my shoes.

"If we were at my house I'd give you full access as well, but instead of a wall guarding rooms, it'd be some guards." I let out a little chuckle. Samus grinned sheepishly back at me as she turned back toward her closet.

"Do you need some clothes?" Samus asked with her voice kinda of distant with her facing in her closet and all.

"If you don't mind. My dress isn't very comfortable to sleep in." I answered.

"All I got are tube tops, tank tops, for sleeping. I normally sleep in my underwear, what about you?" She asked. Sleep in just her underwear and a shirt? I've honestly never tried that before. I normally sleep in long pants and short sleeve pajamas. Perhaps Samus' way of sleeping was more comfortable for her bed, she should know she sleeps in it every night.

"I'll take um... a Tip tops." I told her. Samus laughed, from her kneeling position and stood up. She bumped her head on the clothes rack and that stopped her laughter short.

"Eeeesh." Samus let out.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Samus then continued to start laughin. Laughing from pain? Samus is strange.

"Zelda.. heh.. it's tank tops, and tube tops. Look." Samus pulled out a tank top which seemed to be a t-shirt with barely any sleeves. And another shirt that looked more like a Corset but not as binding.

"The tank top." I told her.

"Zelda, I didn't even tell you which is which yet. This is the Tank top." Samus held up the t-shirt with barely any sleeves. "And this is the tube top." As she held the other one even higher.

"Tank top." I continued. Samus nodded with a smile. She sure is smiling a lot more since I saved her from that creepy forest. Perhaps it's because she feels she finally has a real friend. Space looks huge.. and lonely.

"Ok, here take this. You want some shorts or something? I don't want you to sleep in your underwear as well if you don't feel comfortable." Samus handed me the blue tank top, as she pulled her hair up to her head, with a pin in her mouth. After I took the tank top Samus pinned her hair up to her head.

"Is it more comfortable to sleep in your underwear?" I asked. Samus paused for a second, then nodded.

"Yea, I'm guessing where you are from you don't have air conditioning." Samus implied.

"Air conditioning? Something that changes the air temperature?" I asked.

"So you have one?" she asked.

"No, but it's kinda straight forward with the name, and since I figured we were talking about temperature of the air." I told her.

"You catch on quick little princess." Samus let out, teasing me by calling me little princess. "Anyways my rooms always stay the same temperature. I find it best to sleep when it's about 65, and you're half naked under thin covers." Samus continued.

"I see." I told her. Feeling a bit odd about being half naked while sleeping. But I'll still give it a try. I mean it's not like some pervert is going to see me anyways with just me and Samus here.

"You take a shower first." Samus told me as she handed me a towel.

"Ok." I told her.

"Let me show you how it works, come." Samus waved her hand in a hurry up motion toward her bathroom. I hurried my feet just a little quicker, somewhere between a jog and a walk. Kind of like a couple quick tiptoes.

"All right Zelda, come closer." I did as commanded and stood next to Samus. She prompted for me to look at a knob on the wall.

"I know what that is. It turns on the water correct? We have plumbing where I come from." I told her.

"Right, but there is more to it." Samus continued. I decided to stop trying to act like I knew everything about her ship. I guess I was wanting to feel less helpless to her tutoring.

"Push it in, to turn it on. Pull it out to turn it off. You turn it counter clockwise to make the water hotter. you turn it clockwise to make it more cold. You push up on the knob to make the pressure of water higher. You push the knob downwoard to make the pressure less. You got it?" She told me. I got it, it was pretty simple.

"Yea I got it." I told her.

"Alright Soap and shampoo are right there. You do your thing." Samus let out as she left the restroom. Before she was completely gone she dropped the towel and tank top on the floor, along with some underwear. She shut the door behind her. All right, time for a nice relaxing shower. I began taking off my decorative shoulder pads. Then I went to undo the tyings of my purple corset. I had already taken off my gloves, crown, shoes and my other decorative pieces such as the hylian banner that hangs down the front of my dress. I then untied the back of my dress, and slid the waist end of my dress down to my ankles and slipped it off. I then began to remove my stockings, pushing them off with my hands from my thigh downward. Leaving my pile of dress in a mess on the floor I then removed my brah, and then slipped off my panties. After I removed my hairpiece above my braid behind me. I was ready for a shower. I stepped into her shower, and then I pushed in the knob. Water came flooding out, and it was really really cold. Not use to the water being at choosable temperatures I panic'd and turned the knob. The water began to get warm... _Awww finally... Oh my Goddesses!! _

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. The water got way too hot. It felt like I jumped into a spray of lava. "SAMUSS!!" I called as I picked up my towel to wrap it around myself. Samus came bursting in, in just her brah and underwear.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The water, I can't get in it's too hot." Samus rolled her eyes at me like I was suppose to know what I'm doing. Samus stopped short of the shower and turned around to look at me.. then looked down at my feet and then back to my face. Her face turned a little red before she headed for the shower again. Was something wrong with my feet? I looked down. Samus acts odd sometimes, I just don't understand what she does half the time.

Samus stood from the side, and reached her arm into the scolding hot water. She turned the knob but the water didn't stop. Samus turned to me, her face still red. Perhaps from the heat of the water?

"Put your hand in there now and see if it's the right temperature." A bit scared to do so at first, but I put my hand in there trusting Samus' words. It felt nice now. I turned to Samus smiling, while holding my towel tight.

"Thank you so much Samus. Sorry I had to bother you." I told her. Samus grinned and turned to leave.

"No problem, Zelda." and with that Samus left the restroom closing the door behind her.

_Meanwhile._

**Samus' PoV  
**After closing the door behind me and instructing Zelda how to use the shower, I pressed the sensor to release constriction on my Zero Suit. The Suit inflated, and made it easier to take off. After I slipped it into the laundry bin, I went to sit on the bed. _Zelda is in a room across from me probably naked now. My mind automatically began visually undressing her. I mentally slapped myself to try and keep my perverted mind out of the gutter. There is more to Zelda than sex appeal. Although that is definitely a plus. her ears are a bit weird but somehow attractive. Bleh, I can't believe Zelda wants to sleep in her underwear. I don't even do that normally, when company is over. I was just joking but then she said she wanted to try it so... Guess I'll sleep like I normally do, except sleeping on my side facing away from Zelda to avoid temptations to probably try and fondle her in her sleep or something. Snap out of it Samus, your so bad. Zelda is sweet, it's best to get these bad thoughts out of my head before Zelda realizes what is going on in my head. _I heard Zelda scream during my train of thought, and I leaned back on my bed and pushed myself up onto my feet, with my hands, and darted for the bathroom door. Did the aura reach inside my ship? Did Zelda hurt herself?

"SAMUSS!!" I heard her scream. I flew the door open, and there stood zelda infront of it. My mind was completely on the task at hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The water, I can't get in it's too hot." I giggled on the inside as I rolled my eyes at her. My water can't get that hot. As the crisis turned into a non-dangerous scenario that's when my mind realized I was in the bathroom with Zelda, and she is in just a towel. I had to turn to look, it was impulse. She looked a bit distraught from the hot water incident, Then I found myself looking down toward her privates pretending I have x-ray vision like in my suit. Realizing I was just staring at her and not fixing the problem I blushed, and turned to work. _Why am I so stupid when I'm around women. _I reached in and turned the temperature down to something alot colder. See'ing as how Zelda can't handle steamy water. I turned back to her naked figure that was covered by a thin piece of material.

"Put your hand in there now and see if it's the right temperature." I told her. She looked hesitant, but that's a natural human reaction to something that just caused them harm. After her hand came in contact she turned to me with her golden sacred glowing smile.

"Thank you so much Samus. Sorry I had to bother you." She told me. I simply smiled and began to turn heal to leave.

"No problem, Zelda." I let out as I closed the door behind me.

_Zelda keeps putting me in these weird situations like she's hinting at me, that she wants me more than a friend. But at the same time I know full well she doesn't even think about lesbians. Or even know about them. Come on, that water was not that hot... she could have been faking it. What am I thinking, she's a different person from a world of different values. Maybe that water really was too hot. Perhaps her biology makes her nerves more sensitive to heat or something. But then wouldn't she be complaining about my ships' room temperature? Why am I even thinking about this. She probably just needed help and I'm over analyzing things to make them fit my imagination. Ugh.. I'm helpless.  
_

_**20 minutes later...**_

"Your turn." Zelda let out as she left the bathroom rubbing her head with the towel. She stood there walking toward the bed with her pale milky legs in my blue panties, and the blue tank top I handed her. The tank top was long though, it could almost count for a short dress. Wearing no brah, but my tank tops aren't really revealing or anything so it's not like I could really tell besides the fact she has no straps. When she finally stopped rubbing her wet hair witht he towel, that's when I got to see Zelda with her hair not all fixed up and wet. She is just as beautiful without her hair done all fancy, although I did find her erotic hair style very attractive, but it's nice to see Zelda more down to earth, and not all dressed up like at some formal dinner party or something. Zelda's stomach was flat, no signs of abs like I had seen outside when she was all dressed up like a ninja, and had blonde hair. I stood up with clothes in hand as I headed for the bathroom, I looked back at Zelda as she snuggled herself in under the covers. How I wish, she could sleep by me every night for the rest of my life, even if we never do anything her presence is nastalgic enough.

"Good Night, Zelda." I let out as I narrowed the door closed.

"Good night Samus." She told me. I watched her head rest on the pillow every fraction of a second until the door was closed. I'm like a little girl around Zelda. Normally I'm very assertive and direct with women I'm kind of interested in. But Zelda is a different case... She doesn't even grasp the concept... I have no idea how to approach her with my feelings and thoughts about her, without possibly scaring the living hell out of her.

**Zelda's PoV  
** _Wow Samus' bed feels like someone took rose pedals and knitted them together to form a blanket and bed. I felt almost as if I was laying in a bed of flowers w/o the thorns or hard gravel... Just air, and flower pedals. I could easily get use to sleeping like this. The pillow hugs and comforts your face... kind of like how Samus felt when I gave her a comforting hug earlier. I feel so bad for Samus, how can such a good person go through so much alone. I thought I had problems, but I always had people who cared and took care of me at my times of emotional needs. Samus hasn't seem to get any of that since her last time with her chozo teacher, or me. _

That was when my promise settled in and I realized I may actually not be able to keep it. _I promised to stay with her... but I wasn't thinking clearly. I have a kingdom to run and save, keep the heritage of the Triforce of Wisdom going... Samus has to protect her entire galaxy? I think she called it. She has a bigger weight on her shoulders than myself. _I turned toward where Samus would be sleeping, laying on my side. I closed my eyes to rest them and continue my deep thoughts about everything.

_**Dreaming**_  
_Samus... Samus? I called out... when my eyes finally began to shed away the darkness, I noticed I was back in hyrule... laying in my bed, the one not as comfortable as Samus'. Was that entire orb journey just a dream? I got up to look at my clothes. I was wearing my pajamas, and it was still dark out. I opened the door and walked into the corridor. The guards were no where, to be found and I heard humming coming from upstairs._

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing... no answer... I was a bit scared at first, but I had to know what was going on. As the voice grew louder and the distance from me and this stranger grew shorter, I felt a unsure hesitation in my wanting to move forward. I placed my hand on the knob that lead to the humming. Yet it rested there unmoved... unable to turn the knob and meet the singer. The knob felt warm... and then I could feel my chest getting a little warm.. then the warmth traveled to my hip.

"Zelda." I heard Samus calling to me from behind the door. "Don't come in please... not yet." I wanted to open the door... but then darkness swallowed the surroundings.  
**End of Dream.**

I opened my eyes to look at Samus. She wasn't in bed yet... Or she was and left, because the way her blanket was lapped over itself shows she probably left. And she wasn't in the bathroom as far as I could see. I rubbed my eyes to try and feel less exhausted. I sat up and placed my feet on Samus' hard floor. I began walking around her ship hoping to find her.

_meanwhile..._  
**Samus' PoV  
**As I dried my hair in the bathroom I stared at myself intently judging my appearance like nearly everyone else does. Wondering how people think of me from their point of view. I guess I was doing these things knowing that Zelda was in the next room, and that I didn't want to walk out looking like an old groggy hag. I turned heal, and came out the bathroom door. I couldn't see a damn thing once I turned off the bathroom light. As my eyes began to dialate, I could see zelda sleeping soundly on her back. I approached my own bed, feeling a bit uneasy as the reality of Zelda sleeping beside me came into thought. I turned myself to sit, as I lifted my covers. I took a quick glance backwards so I could seat myself, then I placed my legs under my blanket. _How can I fall asleep with so much anxiety, and thoughts rushing through my head. _I felt the bed shift a bit from Zelda's movement, but I didn't dare to look. That's when I felt something cupping my left breast. I looked down and saw a hand, I traced the hand with my eyes back to Zelda. _What the hell? _My faced turned so red, I felt dizzy from the blood rush. I carefully removed her hand from my chest and placed it infront of her face, as she laid sideways some how staring at me with her closed eyes.

"Samus.." Zelda let out in a small whisper. _Is she messing with me? No... Zelda doesn't seem the type to play a mean joke like this. Maybe she is having a dirty dream about me... _my cheeks grinned for a second then I shook my head. _No, she's probably having a normal dream and I'm just in it. Why the hell did she happen to grab my breast. _I turned to look at her sleeping so soundly. I turned on my side as well toward her, and just stared at her pretty face for a bit. _It's only fair. _I told myself to make my intents seem justified. I snaked my right hand closer to Zelda, and put the palm of my hand on her breast, then I trace my hand to her shoulder, and down to her thigh, on the outside of the blanket. _This is wrong... _I pulled my hand away, and turned away from her. _Dammit I knew I couldn't handle this. I can't sleep next to Zelda. I have endless thoughts and questions that can't be answered that I ask myself. And I can't feel the bit drowsy to fall asleep. Not to mention I'm giving into bad temptations. _

I sat up, grabbing my pillow, and then threw off the covers. I got off my bed, holding only my pillow and walked straight out of the room. I headed for my cockpit chair, and reclined it as far back as possible. I placed my pillow at the head of the chair, and laid down. I crossed my arms to form as a pointless blanket, of pocketed body warmth.

**Zelda's PoV  
**"Samus?" I called at a quiet tone walking through her dark corridors in her ship. The floor was cold, and so was the air. What in the hyrule is she doing not sleeping. I finally stumbled into her cockpit, and found her laying in her chair that was nearly shaped like a bed now. She was holding herself. _Samus looks like she is trying to hold onto someone. Why does she not want to sleep in her own bed? Did I disturb her in her sleep? Doubtful. _She looked so cold, I summoned Din's fire and had a small cluster of fire hang in the air. It won't move or expand until I want it to. Samus continued to hold her own arms. I decided to just give Samus company and a loving friend to hold on to so she could feel more comfortable. I lifted my leg over and placed it on her chair. I put my right arm over Samus, and held her. Her arms released their clutches on her own arms. Samus shifted in her sleep, without waking up, to a more comfortable position. The room and atmosphere felt quite warm now. Samus nuzzled her forhead a bit into my neck, putting her hair infront of her airway. I moved her hair out from her face. Then felt the tolls of fatigue seek into me and help me go to sleep.

CHP END.

**Comments:  
ALICE IT'S RAINing: **I appreciate your kind comment. But I wasn't feeling the same about my own story. I always feel like I make them way too cheesey and/or wrong.

**Abstract lust: **Sorry for the delay

**G3rain1: **Slow, with lots of character development is how I like it. When you watch a movie and right at the start, someone loses a loved one, you don't really feel that bad for them. But when you are shown the bond they share over a period of time. Then show the losing of the loved one. The tears begin to flow. I'm basically saying I know what you mean.

**Greki: **sorry for the late delay.

**SithAnimeLord: **Glad you enjoyed it more and more as you progressed. I'll check out chapter 2 at the end.**  
**


	5. Creating History

**Creating History  
By: Khasklwn**

Critique is much appreciated.  
SithAnimeLord: I'm glad your enjoying it. The uplifting of my confidence starts with appreciation, thanks.

**G3rain1: **I appreciate your input and ideas. I'm happy you enjoy the story thus far.

**Rehjae: **lol, if you're happy I'm happier. Thanks for continuing to share your feelings on this story.  
**  
Mako the Water Demon: **I would love to email you to let you know. But I don't got your email :\. Also why don't you just make an account, and set the story to alert mode.****

**Sylistra the scholar: **First off I'd like to thank you for a good laugh. Your review was no where near what they call, constructive criticism, nor did any of your points hold merit to anything. You said, the dialogue was unrealistic. How can any form of dialogue be unrealistic unless it is filled with random none-sense like "The Teddy bears were delicious juices in the backyard alleys." Not to mention you can mold Samus, or Zelda with any personality since they don't really have one aside from a serious attitude when there is a serious situation. Alright, you couldn't get into it. It's not your cup of tea then. I've read stories with 300 reviews, and people saying it was awesome, and I couldn't care less. Point is, if your going to try and school me with a ironic name such as Sylistra the ""Scholar"" atleast learn to spell correctly. I mean, I can understand missing a few words here and there that are difficult or a typo. But wow, **non-existent**. Melee is better than Brawl. The capacity to think is no where near as difficult as Melee, there is no speed. In Brawl if you get hit by a move, your not as badly as punished since Brawl's hit stun is near 0, Combos can't even really be made. Brawl took out, L-cancelling, Light shielding, Powershielding to reflect projectiles, Wavedashing, wavelanding, Hit Stun (which made combos possible), Dash Dancing. What kind of stuff did they add? Tripping, Auto-sweetspotting on edges. Brawl is a step down from melee in the speed/fun/competitive aspect. Beating computers in anything is too easy, They are easily exploited, and predictable. No one is going to be impressed with you beating brawl on intense. You also called my story "Smutty" Which means obscene, or indecent writing. I don't see how it was so indecent. **In conclusion your attempts to flame me fail harder than a mail man who forgot his mail. Now on with the story.**

Samus' PoV  
_What is this fresh smelling fragrance that beckons me to enhale more of it_. The smell welcomed me to rise out of rest. My eyes strained to open from fatigue, as a result of lack of sleep. As my surroundings began to come into focus, Zelda's breasts were like inches from my face. _I must still be sleeping. _I told myself as I turned away pulling my head away from Zelda's lower neck where my head was resting. As I took a moment to try to go back to sleep, I realized this is not a dream. Suddenly I got a burst of energy much like when you wake up believing you are late for something. I looked back and squeeled a bit outloud.

"eeeek." I let out blushing. _What the hell is she doing here. Oh my god, this is really awkward even for me. _Zelda shifted in her sleep probably disturbed a bit from my little scream. I got up as lightly as possible to try and not disturb her sleep. _What if Zelda really does know about same sex relationships, and when I asked her earlier about it she played dumb, because this is getting ridiculous. No... what reason would she have to lie. Especially since me asking a question like that, and the other person understands, it more or less means i'm interested. On second thought, why did I even get up? A pervert like me should've stayed by her. Maybe I think of myself too low, it feels too wrong for me to take advantage of her trying to be my friend to get close as possible to her in a intimate way. Aaaahhh... I'm so helpless. I should just tell her how I feel. God no... I don't have the guts to do that and I know it. But if I did have the courage I could stop wondering. Besides I don't think Zelda would hate me forever if I told her how I feel about her would she? Although if at worst she'll feel awkward around me, and probably be more distant since I assume, that she'll assume I'm thinking different thoughts in situations._

"Good Morning, Samus." My eyes darted back to my cockpit chair. Zelda layed there smiling with her head laying on the back of her right hand.

"G-G-G-Good morning. Zelda." I fumbled with words like a idiot.

"Samus are you ok?" She asked, as she pushed herself up with her hand.

"Yes, I was just surprised to see you laying next to me there when I woke up." I told her.

"Should I have not done that?" She asked looking worried.

"No it's fine... I mean... It's uh... yea it's fine." I told her.

"Hey, calm down." Zelda told me as she grabbed my wrist. "I didn't meant to startle you Samus, I'm sorry." She told me.

"It's not your fault Zelda. I really do appreciate you giving me company Zelda while I'm asleep." I told her avoiding eye contact.

"About that, why did you decide to sleep here? Did I disturb your sleep?" She asked. _How am I gonna answer this question._

"No, I simply didn't want to disturb your sleep." I told her. It was honest, but not completely honest. It's not the whole story.

"Sometime today, I believe we actually should try to figure out where we are and why. Perhaps explore the forest more prepared this time. We won't get anywhere just speculating." Zelda suggested. I thought for a second... that place has too much random power. It's not something you can simply be more careful about. It's like trying to be more careful going into a unknown cave. Best I can do in any unknown situation is to go in while wearing my suit.

"Not today, I'm going to attempt to fix the ship more." I told her. _I'd much rather just get the ship fixed and be gone. If we can't return home, well sucks. Have to start a new life around w/e we find out here. _I took a look at the time as if it actually mattered here._ It's been approximately 29 hours since we've been here. _

"Well can I do anything to help?" She asked.

"Not really." I told her. She showed a look of depression. Perhaps guilt for not being able to assist me in working on my ship. She could help a tiny bit, but in the long run I think it'd take more time than necessary if I try to teach her something minor as what tool is what so she can hand it to me.

"Anything at all?" She asked again. _Anything eh... _I mentally slap myself again. I'm so sinister sometimes.

"Tell you what, just mess around in the ship I'm sure you'll find something amusing." I told her. _All the ships defenses and weapons are offline, No way she can really hurt herself._

"Sorry Samus." Zelda let out. "I wish I knew techmawlawgee." She finished.

"It's technology, anyways don't worry about it Zelda. You are more useful than me in alot of things, such as short distance travel, you're faster than me, you have healing powers, and you have magic." I sighed... "Don't let this tiny thing bother you ok?" I asked her.

"Alright" She let out.

"Ok, go learn the ship by messing around." I told her. She simpled bowed her head while her arms dangled infront of her pushing against her lap.

"I'll learn fast Samus, I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing." She assured me.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed, and I suggest you do to." I told her. she just simply nodded. Turned heels and walked out the door.

_Two hours later..._

**Zelda's PoV  
**"I've been reading this thick book for roughly 50 minutes, and I already know the names of all the tools and what they look like. I'm now reading the wiring section and learning how that works although it's not very self explaining. _How does information travel through a small wire? _I heard a noise sounding like someone was making a very long v sound. One of Samus' walls began to open up.

"Access granted." said the voice of a woman who didn't sound very life like. Almost as if she was the most bored person in the galaxy. There was just some random items I didn't know and a small blue book. I reached in for the blue book wondering what kind of information it beholds. I open it up, and look at the first page. It was handwritten, I started to scroll my eyes and combine the words to form the beginning of something I shouldn't have found.

_"Dear Diary..." _Oh my I shouldn't read this.

_The Past.  
_ "Ok, go learn the ship by messing around."  
and...  
"Tell you what, just mess around in the ship I'm sure you'll find something amusing."  
_End of Past Memory._

"Well this is surely amusing." No... this is obviously something private. "But it might have something about Samus's ship in it." Look at me, finding loop holes so I can learn more about Samus. I continue to read... _just a peek._

_Dear Diary,  
Today, I stumbled accross a Rose. Yes another Rose calling to steal my eyes for a moment. But, a Rose... is a Rose. If you aren't careful when you try to claim it. It'll sting your hand and draw pain. The perfect trap, Beautiful, Mesmerizing essence, and on the surface a soft touch. Hiding it's spikes underneath. That's all she made out to be when she stabbed me in my back when I caught her not visiting her family, but instead making her way out for someone else. The horrible part of this all, is I wasn't even suspicious, she played my senses perfectly just like a Rose. I would have never figured it out had I not coincidently ran into her from a distance entering a house holding hands. And laying a single connection of souls breifly before entering the abode. Suddenly my blood rushed as if I had been battling Ridley for the past two hours. My chest begain to feel drained, I felt the stinging of my eyes as I welcomed the blurry vision which was making it's way to distort my reality so I could be alone in my mind as I started to run home. Ready to unpack, and remake my ship my home again. After being attacked by the rose... I never once went back for it... nor did I even wonder why it wanted to drink my pain. I just hope to never be deceived by a flower ever again..._

Date, Februrary 14th 32,568

"I didn't know Samus was so... poetic. She must have been really sad to have lost such a friend... or maybe not so much. A real friend wouldn't betray their loved ones." I let out loud. I started to turn the page when I heard a door opening automatically not too far away. I slam the book shut and threw it back on the shelf.

"Zelda?" Samus asked.

"In here." I let out.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked me.

"Reading books to learn more about the ship." I told her. I shifted my eyes, opening the curtains to show a play of guilt. Samus stared blankly for a split second. I swear I think I saw her eyes shift to her diary. But it was probably my worried imagination blowing things out of proportion.

"Well... if you were reading wouldn't you have a book in your hand?" She asked. My blood drained away from my face. I looked back at the shelf hiding my expression._ I knew I shouldn't have read it. _I grab another book.

"I just got done reading about your technology." I really did... well atleast before her diary.

"Did you even understand any of it." She asked me. I turned back to her to see a sly smile.

"Yes, I've learned alot now about your technology. Though you may have to explain to me in greater detail how electricity holds information." Samus let out a tiny laugh, and turned heels out the door.

"Anyways, I just came to let you know I'm going to make food soon, and that I found a way you can help out if that's what you really want." She told me. I grew slightly more happy.

"Oh yes, please, I much rather assist than to be a burden." I stated as a matter of factly, while having one finger raised and my eyes closed as I told her.

"heh... Zelda you're such a fun person. Glad to be stranded with someone as the likes of you. Normally I'm stuck with a bum, or a whiney baby, or someone who just sits there and hopes someone fixes everything. You are everything the opposite of that. And I admire that greatly" She let out. I blushed at her compliment. _Samus is so kind, why would anyone ruin a friendship with her... blows my mind. Perhaps I can pry a little bit some time. Perhaps maybe just a tad during dinner._

**End of Chapter**

I'm back I guess, spamming email finally made me give in. Although I don't like how I'm going about the story which is why I randomly stopped. But I'll try.


End file.
